


A Job Well Done

by pkmntrainer_alex



Category: One Piece
Genre: Come Swallowing, F/M, Lemon, Master/Servant, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Imbalance, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:35:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23501695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pkmntrainer_alex/pseuds/pkmntrainer_alex
Summary: Prince Ichiji is given a new chambermaid.
Kudos: 25





	A Job Well Done

**Author's Note:**

> \- I had a free hour and I decided to write smut.  
> \- Please do not repost or use this work on another site without my knowledge or consent

“Who are you and why are you in my room?”

She looks up, surprised, and finds one of the princes standing in front of the now-closed door. It’s not hard to figure out which one he is by his red hair and unrelenting stare. Quickly, she turns away, too scared to make eye contact. “New chambermaid, sir,” she mumbles, talking more to her feet than to him. Standing alone with only him, she feels uncomfortable in the new uniform they gave her that morning. _They had said he’d be gone for hours_. “They...they said it was fine to come in and clean.”

“Did they?” Her stomach sinks as she realizes he’s walking right up to her. Still, she doesn’t lift her head, preferring to stare at his black shoes, his white pants. Everything impeccably clean and pressed, of course. He is the eldest prince and heir. A hand reaches out and grasps her by the chin, forcing her head back - insisting on the eye contact she’s refused. Her eyes meet his blue ones, and the look in them makes her uneasy. “I don’t think I’ve seen you before. You’re new.”

“I am.” Brand new, in fact. Her training had been brief, despite her lack of experience. It seemed all they’d cared about was how pretty she was, prior to bringing her on to work in the palace. Small waist, shapely hips, and perky tits - that was all anyone had seemed to comment on. She wonders now, as the prince stares, if that had maybe been a red flag. “I...I should get back to my work.”

He chuckles, and it’s as though ice water has been poured down her back. All she can feel are goosebumps, and his hand on her skin. “Yes, your work. I have something else you’d be better suited to than cleaning.”

Her breath catches in her throat as the prince’s other hand comes to her chest, fondling her roughly through the fabric. Before she can pull away, shake her head, tell him she’s not _that_ kind of girl, his mouth is on hers, his tongue forcing her lips open as it finds its way into her mouth. He tastes of alcohol, even for how early it is, and she kisses back as he paws at the front of her dress. In no time, the buttons are undone, her tits exposed in their silky bra. Somehow, she finds the strength to pull away from him. 

“Prince Ichiji,” she insists, surprised at how breathless she is. If they were to be caught, there would be trouble. Had anyone ever been fired on their first day? She takes a step back and he grabs at the open sides of her dress, forcing them down over her arms. With no effort at all, the entire thing falls to the floor, leaving her exposed. “You can’t - _I can’t -_ this is not what -”

“Nobody pulls away from me.” He grabs her arms, and she can feel how large his hands are around her wrists. It frightens her, how he’s so strong despite not being much older than her, and she tries again to twist away. He laughs, and forces her to her knees right in front of his, pressing her head to his body. The smell of his skin is intoxicating to her, and the heat of his body makes her shiver. Whether or not she’s that kind of girl, she knows what her current position means. “I’ll let it slide this time. You’re prettier than maids I’ve had in the past. All old maids and fat women. It’s about time I get someone better.”

She says nothing, but doesn’t try to pull away anymore. In his pants, she can feel that his cock is already hard, straining against the fabric to get to her. Her face flushes, and her heart is beating faster every second.

“Nothing to say anymore?” Just above her head, she feels his hands again, unbuckling his belt, unzipping his pants. When she feels his cock against her lips, it’s harder than she could have imagined, and longer as well. He’s impossibly hot to the touch, and she can see wetness glistening on the tip. “Good. I don’t need you to talk anyway.”

Unsure whether to panic or not, she looks up at him, her eyes wide. The prince was a handsome young man, and far more composed than his brothers. It would be in her best interest to do as he says, and to do so willingly. Was this what they’d really hired her for? Inhaling deep through her nose, she nervously reaches out and takes his cock in her hand, opening her mouth and licking experimentally at the tip. His taste is salty already, and she can feel herself beginning to get wet. Her next lick is bolder, sweeping from the base of his cock up and over the head, before taking as much as she could in her mouth. His thickness is considerable, and there’s barely any room to move her tongue against it. Whatever she can’t fit in her mouth, she attends to with her hand, stroking, jerking, caressing.

“Fuck…” She can hear him muttering under his breath, both of his hands gripping her by the back of her head. He’s wrapped so much of her long hair between his fingers, and every tug sends jolts of pleasure through her. “They found a good one this time…”

Encouraged at having received any kind of praise from the usually-stoic prince, she moves her head back and forth, bobbing on his cock and not leaving a single inch unlicked. Her mouth is wet and eager to accommodate him, and in no time, her saliva is dripping onto the carpet at their feet. The more she slips him in and out of her mouth, the easier it is to get more of him in, and she can feel the head of his cock tickling at the back of her throat. Breathing hard, she unhooks her bra and lets it fall off, running her hands over her tits, making her skin tingle while she tweaks her nipples. She can feel the prince watching everything.

“Wait.” He moves to pull his cock out of her mouth, and she sucks harder, not wanting to let him go. Now that she’s had the proper taste of him, she wants more. He hesitates, groaning at the sensation, before pulling out of her mouth and leaving her drooling. For a moment, all she feels is emptiness - in her mouth and in her cunt, which is now burning and wet. That’s when he grabs her, turning her onto her hands and knees, tearing her underwear to get them out of the way.

There’s a brief moment of panic again - if she could barely fit him in her mouth, how will she fit him in her pussy? - but then she feels his hands on her hips, and the head of his cock pressing right at her dripping opening. Then all the panic is gone again and all she has is hunger. Looking over her shoulder at him, she can see he’s finally stripped down like her, showing off a limber, muscled figure. She bites down on her lip and gives her hips a slow wiggle, pressing back against him. The aching is almost unbearable. She can handle him - she _needs_ him.

With no transition or prolonged hesitation, he buries himself inside her, satisfying her all-consuming desire to be filled. The groan that comes out of her is a noise she doesn’t recognize - she certainly has never made it before. His deep thrust plunged right through her overflowing wetness, and she can feel her own juices - slippery and warm - running down her thighs. If someone had told her not even an hour ago that she’d end up naked on the eldest prince’s bedroom floor, letting him take her like an animal, she wouldn’t have believed them.

He falls into a deep, steady rhythm quickly, hands gripping her hips so hard she knew they’d be bruised, bottoming out inside her on each stroke with his cock pressed as deep as it could go. She grips at the carpet, feeling sweat rolling down her back as his movements force more gasps, moans, and needy cries out of her. After a bit, one of his hands wanders between her legs, easily finding her swollen clit and losing no time in playing with it. As her noises become louder and more frantic, he laughs again. “I won’t have my brothers thinking I can’t make you come.”

“P…Prince…Prince Ichiji…” She doesn’t even know how she’s talking anymore.

“This is a better use for you than cleaning.” He thrusts harder, and his free hand shoots down to grab her by the back of her hair. He easily pulls her from all fours into a kneeling position, her body against his. The change of position shifts his cock inside her to press against her g spot, and her moans are so loud she is certain the rest of the castle can hear her. “Do you like your new job? I think this will be your singular job from now on.”

His assault on both her g spot and clit was more than she could handle, and her voice fails. Somehow, she manages to nod, and his hand releases her hair to grip her by the jaw, tilting her head back. His mouth was at her ear. 

“Do you like the way my cock feels inside you?” A nod. “Are you going to be my personal plaything from now on?” Another nod. “Mine and mine alone?” More nods. “Come for me. I want to feel how tightly you squeeze.”

Letting out her loudest moan yet, she comes for her prince, hips shaking and rocking as her back arched. He holds her tight to him, and she feels how hard and slick her skin was against her soft flesh. Her pussy squeezes him tightly, clenching and releasing with each wave of orgasmic bliss, and she couldn’t remember anything having felt so good before. It felt as though it would go on forever as she twisted, body shaking and convulsing, her breath ragged and labored.

Then, as quickly as he had entered her, he pulls out. She lets out a whine of disappointment, only to feel his hand on her hip, twisting her sideways and flipping her onto her back. Within seconds, he’s straddling her chest, cock aimed right at her mouth again. The head is swollen, and she knows what that means. Quickly, she props herself up higher, opening her mouth and gazing up at him.

His first spurt misses her mouth, and lands across her face. It’s hot and gooey, and brings her fingers to her face to scoop it up and press it into her mouth. The second spurt catches her right on the tongue, and she opens her mouth wider. It’s her reward for a job well done, and she accepts it gracefully. The noises the prince is making for her are better than the highest praise.

She is still licking his come from her lips and fingers when he climbs off of her, standing up straight and looking down at her with a smirk. She stops, fingers still in her mouth, and meets his gaze. Her eyes locked with his blue ones.

“Finish what you’re doing.” He turns away from her. “And then get in bed.”


End file.
